poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Shrek 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Sora's Adventures of Shrek 2. Join Us after the Program * X0209: Join us after the program for a special musical Sora and the Far, Far Away Idol. Transcript Sora, Donald and Goofy go back Shrek's house with friends * Donald: This is it. * Ratchet: That's your ogre friend's house you were talking about Sora? * Sora: Of course, Ratchet. And just wait 'til you meet him. * Bartok: Is he friendly? * Clank: I do hope he is friendly. * Goofy: Yeah he's... * Donkey: That you'll ever do~ Two can be as bad as one~ * Sora, Donald and Goofy: Donkey? * Donkey: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Well aren't you three a sight for sore eyes. Give us a hug Sora, you old love machine. * Donald: Donkey, where's Shrek? Shrek and Donald want to stay * Shrek: Prince Charming? * Sora: Marriage? * Goofy: Far Far Away? * Donkey: Royal Ball?! Can we come? * Shrek: We're not going. * Donkey, Fiona, Sora, Goofy, Bartok, Ratchet and Clank: What? * Donald: Yeah, I'm with Shrek on this one. Don't you guys think Fiona's parents might be... "Shocked" to see her as an ogre? Are we there yet? * Donkey: Are we there yet? * Donald: No. * Bartok: Are we there yet? * Fiona: Not yet. * Clank: Hey, are we there yet? * Ratchet: No. * Donkey: Are we there yet? * Shrek: No. * Goofy: Donald, are we there yet? * Donald: Yes. * Goofy: Really? * Donald: NO! King Harold vs. Donald vs. Shrek * King Harold: Oh no. No, of course not. That is assuming you "eat" your own (slices his dinner with his knife) son. * Fiona: Dad! * Donald: Oh no, we creatures prefer the humans who have been locked away in a tower. (munches on his dinner) * Sora: Donald, wait. * Shrek: Oh no, he's right. We do prefer the ones who been locked away in a tower. (munches on his dinner) * Fiona: Shrek, please. * King Harold: I only did that because I love her. * Donald: Oh yeah, you call forcing your daughter to live alone "love"? * Shrek: That sounds more like banishing. Shrek and Donald's Lament * Sora: Nice going you two. * Donald: Hey, it's not our fault. I don't trust that blue witch. * Ratchet: She was actin' weird around Shrek and Fiona. * Goofy: Well, I trust her. * Shrek: Easy for you to say. We told ya "Comin' here was a bad idea". Dr. Nefarious, Rasputin and Harold meet Puss in Boots * (Nefarious knocks on the door and an eye looks through the peephole) * Cyclops: Oh. (opens the door) Uh, come on in Nefarious, Rasputin, you're majesty. (and the three entered where a bunch of villains are, fighting, talking and drank a lot drinks as Nefarious leads Rasputin and King Harold to Doris) * Dr. Nefarious: Excuse me?... * Female Frog: Do I know you? * King Harold: Uh, no. You must be mistaken me for someone else. * Dr. Nefarious: Excuse me. I'm looking for Doris. (Doris turns around) Oh right. (clears his throat) Hey Doris, I'd like you to do us a favor. There's seems to be someone that needs "Taking care of". * Doris: Who's the guy? * King Harold: Well he's not a guy persay. He's... an ogre. (making the Poison Apple bar in shock) * Doris: Hey guys. Lemme clue you three in. There's only one fella who can handle a job like that and frankly, he don't like to be disturbed. * Rasputin: Just tell us, where we can find him. Hello, anybody home? * Puss in Boots: Who dares enter my room? * King Harold: Sorry, I hope we're not interrupting anything, but we've been told your the one to talk about an... "Ogre" problem? * Puss in Boots: You're told correct. But for these I charge a great deal of money. * Dr. Nefarious: Would this be enough? (teleports a bag of gold) * Puss in Boots: You have engaged my valuable services you three. Just tell me where I can find this ogre. The gang gets lost * Shrek: Face it Donkey, we're lost. * Donkey: We can't be lost. We've followed the king's instructions exactly. What did he say? * Bartok: Well, I think he said "Head to the deepest darkest part of the woods". * Shrek: Aye. * Ratchet: Past the sinister trees with some scary looking branches? * Shrek: Check. * Goofy: Hey, that bush looks like Shirley Bassey. * Shrek: We've past that bush 3 times already! * Donald: Well you're the one who said "We don't need to stop for directions". * Shrek: Oh great, my one chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you! * Donkey: Alright, alright. Don't get all huffy with us. * Sora: We were only trying to help. * Shrek: I know! I know. (sighs) I'm sorry, alright? * Clank: Hey, it's okay. * Shrek: I just need to make things work with this guy. * Donkey: Sure, now let's go bond with daddy. Dr. Nefarious' plan * Dr. Nefarious: GODMOTHER! * Fairy Godmother: Oh hi, Masters. * Rasputin: What happened here? * Fairy Godmother: I'm sorry, Masters. But it wasn't my fault. It was that ogre and that boy with his... * Dr. Nefarious: ENOUGH! I should've known better than to trust you two. * Lawrence: Sorry, to disturb sir. But I have some terrible news: Most of the potions are all okay except for one and it's been stolen. * Dr. Nefarious: Lawrence, I am not in the mood to... * Lawrence: But the good news is: the potion that's stolen is "Happily Ever After". * Dr. Nefarious: Happily Ever After, huh? I do believe we can make this work to our advantage. Shrek's human clothes * Sora: You guys ready? * Donald and Goofy: Ready. * Bartok: Ready. * Ratchet and Clank: Ready. * Donkey and Puss: Ready. Tonight on Knights * TV: Tonight on Knights. * Gingy: Ah, now here's a good show. * A Knight on one of the balloons: We've got a white bronco, leading a white bat, an orange fox and a robot heading east into the forest, requesting backup. * TV: It's time for the men in steel to teach these mad cat that they're devil may mare attitudes just won't fly. * Sora: No, stop! * Donald: Let me go! * Goofy: Take it easy-- Ow! POLICE BRUTALITY! POLICE BRUTALITY! * Shrek: Come on! Ah! I have to talk to Princess Fiona. * Knight: We'd warned you. (sprays pepper in Shrek's face) * Shrek: Ow, Ow! * TV: Will they get away with it or did someone let the cat out of the bag? * Puss in Boots: You capitalist pig dogs! (a knight grabs and Puss fights back but gets handcuffed as a knight sniffs a bag of catnip) * Bartok: Seriously?! * Puss in Boots: That sure not mine. * Shrek: Hold on! Guys! (as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Ratchet, Clank, Donkey and Puss get tossed the police wagon) Find Princess Fiona! (gets tossed in) * Donkey: I'm a donkey! * Shrek: Tell her, I'm Shrek. I'm her husband Shrek! (gets sprayed with pepper) Ow. Ow! * TV: Knights. * Gingy: Q-Quck, rewind it! (TV gets rewind and...) * Shrek: Shrek. I'm her husband Shrek! (gets sprayed with pepper) Ow. Ow! (TV gets paused leaving the fairytale creatures in shock) The gang in prison * Donkey: Hey what about my random rights? Your suppose to say "I have the right to remain silent". Nobody said "I have to remain silent"! * Shrek: Donkey, you have the right remain silent. What you lack is the capacity. I'm wearin' ladies' underwear * Shrek: Quick, tell a lie. * Pinocchio: Well, uh, what should I say? * Gingy: Anything, but quick! * Donkey: Say something crazy like "I'm wearin' ladies' underwear". * Pinocchio: I'm- I'm uh, wearin' ladies' underwear. * (nothing happened) * Donald: Wait a minute, are you really wearing ladies' underwear? * Pinocchio: I'm most certainly am not. (but his nose grew) * Goofy: Gawrsh, it's working. * Sora: Keep it up. * Donkey: Well it looks like you're most certainly am wrong. * Pinocchio: Am not. (but his nose grew) * Puss: What kind? * Bartok: Yeah, what kind? * Gingy: It's a thong. (snaps Pinocchio's butt) * Pinocchio: Ow! Libresse. * Ratchet (teasingly): Are not. * Pinocchio: Are too. (and his nose grows) * Clank (teasingly): Are not. * Pinocchio: Are too. (and his nose grows) We're gonna need flour * Gingy: What? * Donald: Do you still know the Muffin Man, Gingy? * Gingy: Well, sure. He's down on Drury Lane. Why? * Shrek: Because we're gonna need flour. * Sora: Flour? * Goofy: Flour? * Ratchet and Clank: Flour? * Bartok: Flour? * Donald: Yeah, flour. Lots and lots of FLOUR! (evil chuckle) Nefarious kills Godmother * Dr. Nefarious: No, NO! EERH! I knew I couldn't trust you Fairy Godmother! Now... your time's up! * Fairy Godmother: Wait, Master. Give me another chance... * Dr. Nefarious: No more chances, I'm done with taking chances. Consider our friendship; OVER! (blasts at Fairy Godmother making her fly backwards) * Fairy Godmother: Oh! (and was about to fire back but she turned into a bubble and got popped) * Dr. Nefarious: And as for you Shrek. It's time to make happily ever after into an 'Evilly Ever After'! (and fires at Shrek) * Queen Lillian: Harold! * Fiona: Shrek! * King Harold: NO! (and gets blasted) * Sora: Your Majesty! * Donald: How dare you, kill my king you dirty ROBOT?! (and blasts at Dr. Nefarious) * Dr. Nefarious: Uh-oh! (gets sent flying along with Lawrence and Rasputin) * Donald: Good riddance! Nefarious meets Kraang Subprime Epilogue * Rasputin: How in the world did we get here? * Lawrence: And where is "here"? * Dr. Nefarious: I don't know and I don't care. Just wait let me get my hands on that stupid Sora, Donald and Goofy! * Kraang Subprime: So, you know Sora, Donald and Goofy too? Sounds like we have something in common. * Dr. Nefarious: Who are you? * Kraang Subprime: I'm Kraang Subprime. And let's just say Maleficent has said her last goodbye... It's my turn now. (evil chuckle) Category:Transcripts Category:X0209